thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Outside (WLB)
Outside is the third episode of World Left Behind. It serves as the mid-season finale of the first season. Synopsis Cheryl and the others venture into the city in hopes of finding more supplies. Back at the hotel, Cynthia struggles in her new role as leader, especially when the power goes out. Plot Kevin is seen still working on the TV, unplugging various wires before replacing them with others. Mark heads over and takes a seat on the bench next to him. "Anything yet?" He askes. Kevin sighs and looks up at him, "I told you, I'll call you all if I get anything. I'm working with what I've got here." Mark nods and looks over to the food table where the rest of his students were grabbing food. "Try to save some for everything else!" Emma exclaims, trying to control them. "You know," Mark replies as he turns back to Kevin "you should probably grab a bite to eat before it's all gone. You have been working for a few hours now." Kevin rolls his eyes and tries switching some wires again, to no avail. "God damnit!" He yells, hitting the screen "Just work you stupid thing!" "Getting angry isn't going to help anyone." Mark chuckles "But feel free to waste more time trying." "I'll be there in five." Kevin mumbles as he turns his attention back to the screen. Mark nods and heads over to the table. Elsewhere, Cynthia is running around giving out blankets while also trying to keep control over the food table. A man is jogging after her. "Come on! You can't just keep us by the door! If those things get in then we're the first ones they'll eat!" He says. "Max, I'm sorry but there's no where else for you to go! As you can tell, we're already well over-capacity." Cynthia replies as she walks through the injured people. "But-" Max tries "Oh!" Cynthia yells as she notices Maya at the desk "Maya, did you get the internet back, or is it still dead?" "Considering this is basically an "End of the World" situation, I doubt this thing's going to have internet for a while." Maya says and she continues to type. "But the radio should be fine if the others bring back batteries." Cynthia nods before turning at the sound of a commotion. Ryan is seen arguing with Max. "That's our spot!" Ryan yells, getting in Max's face. "Get back to the door!" "Ever heard of sharing, mate? We're freezing over there and those doors won't hold forever." Max replies, equally as angry. "Should've gotten here sooner then!" Ryan growls "Now, back off." "Ryan!" Mark scolds as he steps between them "There's space her for everyone. Go sit over by the TV, I'll talk to you in a moment." Ryan huffs and storms off, Aria following him. Mark turns back to Max. "Sorry about him, he's not dealing well with being cooped up here." He apologises. "Yeah, well I shouldn't have gotten pushy." Max grumbles in reply, putting his things down. Victoria notices Cynthia watching the situation helplessly and walks over to her. "Being in charge isn't as easy as you thought, huh?" She smiles. Cynthia laughs "Not even close, but at least everything's getting under contro-" Before Cynthia can finish her sentence the lights switch off. The doors are also heard clicking, their locks turning off. Everyone begins to immediately look around confused. "The power..." Cynthia mutters "Great." In the city, Cheryl is seen hiding behind a shelf in a store as a walker stumbles around. She is holding her breath as she grabs a pack of batteries off the shelf. She takes a few quiet steps back as the creature continues to growl, the uneven thuds of it's steps creating the only sound. Cheryl turns and tries to make her way out of the store but as she passes the exit the alarms go off. "Shit!" She growls "Sierra had one job!" Cheryl spins around to see walkers coming out of many other shops, including the one she had previously been hiding from. Sierra's head pops up from the counter. "Cheryl, I told you to wait!" She yells and she runs over to her. The two women being to run away from the walkers. "Sorry, it hasn't taken you that long for a while." Cheryl says in a frantic reply and she runs to the escalators. Sierra pushes away a walker as she runs behind her. "The in that place was practically non-existent!" The women continue to sprint out of the mall until they reach the streets, however the echoes of their steps had attracted other unwanted guests. "For crying out loud, the city's covered in them!" Cheryl gasps "We need to get to a back alley." "No, we need to find Greg and Charles, they've got the map!" Sierra responds, turning towards the portion of the street with less walkers. "We need to get to the rendezvous point!" Before Cheryl can reply, Sierra begins to make her way down the street. Cheryl scoffs and follows. Back in the hotel a crowd is seen surrounding Cynthia at the desk. "We need to get the power back!" Emma yells. "The doors are unlocked, people could die!" Max agrees. "Look! I'm trying my best! Once I find the key to the basement I promise I'll sort this out." Cynthia tries, but her cries are drowned in the complaints. Victoria sighs and stands on a nearby chair. "Everyone! The more you yell, the less time Cynthia has to sort this out, so shut up and head back to what you were doing!" Everyone quiets down and begins to wander back to where they came from. Cynthia smiles to Victoria in thanks before finding the key and getting to the basement door. "Maya, Victoria, could you help me with this?" She asks before turning to Madison "You're in charge until I get back." Cheryl arrives in a small park and sees Greg and Charles hitting walkers away with crowbars, she looks around and finds a stick. "Not the best, but it'll have to do." She mutters as she heads over to help. Sierra grabs their supplies and heads to a safer area of the park to look after them. As the three kill the walkers Cheryl turns to Charles. "Well? Find any medicine?" She asks, smirking as she waves her stick around. "Nothing yet!" Charles responds "It'll help if you get the brain, that usually does the trick." The three continue to fight the walkers and they each have each other's backs, after they're all disposed of, Cheryl turns to them, covered in blood. "Well, I'd say we get some medicine and head back." She suggests, still catching her breath. "I'm pretty sure there's a hospital a few blocks down." Greg replies "I'm sure there'll be stuff there." In the basement Maya is using a flashlight and a map of the hotel to attempt to navigate the group. Cynthia ducks under a pipe as she turns to Victoria. "Thanks for taking a stand back there, I could never have done that." She says, giving Victoria a friendly smile. "Well... I think given enough time you'd be a natural. I mean, I used to be timid just like you, it just takes time and practice." Victoria replies, returning the smile. "Really? You, timid?" Cynthia chuckles "I don't think so." "You're wrong, I was as scared as they come when I first started out. Everything was so complicated and new." Victoria responds, shaking her head "But I learnt and grew in confidence and so... I was selected to head the group coming out here." Cynthia nods and is about the respond when Maya calls out to them. "Hey, I found it!" Cynthia and Victoria run over to see the generator, switched off. Maya is inspecting it and turns to them. "Okay, Cynthia, head over to that button and push it when I tell you to. Victoria, pull down the red switch at the same time that I pull down this yellow one." She orders. Both women get in place as Maya adjusts some plugs. "Okay, three, two, one, now!" Maya yells as she and Victoria pull down the switches "Cynthia, go!" Cynthia nods and pushes the button. The machine whirs to life as lights being to flicker on around them. "We did it!" Cynthia exclaims and she looks around, relieved. "It's on back up power." Maya explains "It'll last about a day or two. Hopefully we can get more fuel by then." The others nod as they head back up to the reception. They enter the lobby to see Madison rushing towards them. "Thank God you're back!" She cries "I can't keep them under control!" "Madison, what's happening?" Victoria enquires, immediately apprehensive. "It's Ryan, he's rallying the lot of them to leave!" Madison replies, turning back to the growing crowd. Cheryl, Sierra, Charles and Greg enter a storage room in the hospital. Cheryl flicks on a fuse box as the lights turn on. Around them are shelves upon shelves of supplies. "These could keep us going for weeks." Charles mutters in awe. "We'd have to get a larger group to help move them, but it really could work." Sierra whispers in agreement. The group split up and begin grabbing essentials. Cheryl wanders farther from the others and into another room. She see a pack of water bottles and grabs them. However, she freezes when she hears a click behind her. "Turn around... slowly." The voice whispers. Cheryl stands up and complies, breathing heavily. She gulps as she looks at the man in front of her. "Now... you're gonna answer my questions." He threatens, pointing a gun in her face "Or, you can go join the walkers outside." Other Cast Co-Starring * Mandi Christine Kerr as Emma * Skylar Samuels as Annie (No Lines) * Braeden Lemasters as Sam (No Lines) * Willa Fitzgerald as Megan (No Lines) * Josh Duhamel as Greg * Bruce Blain as Max Meekins Deaths * None Your Rating How would you rate "Outside" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia * First Appearance of Max Meekins. * First Appearance of Salvador Martinez.